


bad boy.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and then the enstars event right after, can't wait for red velvet's comeback to kill me in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i chose you, you already chose me. // kurokei drabble.





	bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: keito's theory of happiness
> 
> as of right now, 7pm pst, bad boy has still not come out and the preview is less than a minute but here i am back on my bs that i hope is Coherent and actually good fjnvfm

He wasn’t quite sure _what_ compelled him to approach the boy brooding just a few feet from him, though to say that he didn’t know at all would be a lie; the boy’s nose was red — but to be fair, so were his cheeks, blood running down from deep cuts made from a fight, he supposed. A rolled up sleeve showcased his arm covered with bandaids, and his knuckles left a trail of blood in the snow as it dripped from open wounds. To be struck with fear was reasonable, wasn’t it? He was but a middle schooler, and he didn’t want to get into any trouble — but the boy looked just about his age, too, and he can’t quite snap his gaze from the red hair that kept on walking despite his condition.

A delinquent shivering in the cold — for some unexplained reason, he can’t leave him alone.

Keito finally works up some courage, clearing his throat when he’s next to that guy’s side. Narrow eyes turn his way, and for a moment, he asks himself — what exactly was he doing? But to shy away now would be no good, and with a scowl on his face, he holds out the red scarf he’d had in his bag.

“…Take it,” he finally says, eyebrows scrunching together in an attempt to feign a look of slight annoyance. “I don’t know what kind of fight you’ve gotten into, and I don’t quite approve of that sort of thing…but in the first place, I don’t have a use for this scarf at the moment, since the friend that would’ve used it didn’t come to school today, and can afford ten others just like it. Fighting’s no good for a middle schooler — but at the very least, keeping yourself from catching a cold might make recovery easier.”

“Thanks.” The prompt word of gratitude sounds a little menacing in his deep voice, but the red-haired boy takes it anyway, wrapping it around. Blood seeping into it would only blend in with the red — but in a way, it still suited him, as if it was in his possession all along. “Uh, I promise I’ll give it back — ”

Those words were no use; Keito had already walked away.

* * *

Practice had ended just a little bit ago, but the snow that kept coming down left the two third-years of Akatsuki to take shelter under the roof of Yumenosaki’s entrance, waiting for their rides home. Winter was one hell of a beast, especially in the earlier months of the year; Keito even felt its cold touch, sneezing and sniffling and praying that this wouldn't affect his work as an idol. To be sick now would be simply  _incorrigible_.

It was easy to spot Keito’s older brother when he finally arrived at the entrance, what with Keito letting out a sigh as he begins to say his farewell to Kuro. It wasn't because of his duty as a leader — it was more of feeling in hoping that his fellow classmate would be alright, though he knew well enough that it would be futile to wonder such a thing, seeing as though Kuro was as straightforward as one could get, and he had the strength to take care of himself, anyway. It was a rather admirable thing.

“You sure you’ll be fine?”

“Yeah. I’ve put my trust in them all this time — that gang will show up eventually.” Kuro pauses for a second before rummaging through his school bag, holding out the item he took out from it in front of Keito. “Take this. It’ll warm you up.”

“…Oi.” Keito holds the red scarf in his hands, face turning red just like it immediately. “I forgot about this. You’ve had it all this time?”

“Yeah. I promised I’d give it back eventually.”

“How…” Keito stops himself, and he can’t quite help the small smile that appears on his face when he wraps the scarf around his neck. Thinking about it now, it was a little embarrassing that he’d left, but the circumstances now — so it seems Kuro’s fulfilled his promise, and he was grateful for the fact that he even remembered. “Nevermind that. Thanks for giving it back.”


End file.
